Rara Historiarum Amor Drabbles
by Kaarina Riddle
Summary: Collection of Rare pairs and family drabbles written when I've lost my motivation to write! Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a collection of Drabbles from me they will mostly be rare pairings or family orientated! This will list the drabbles as they come in! Enjoy xx**

 **1\. Lost Brother- Regulus and Sirius reconnect**

 **2\. The Niffler and Gold Rings- Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein**

 **These are small pieces that I write when I need to reclaim some of my motivation to write!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Brother

**This first Drabble is written for the waterfalcon aka Artemis!**

 **A/N: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended**

 **Chapter 1: Lost Brother**

Sirius walked into Grimmauld place after ten years of being absent, his mother had died and his father long gone. The only family that he had left was Regulus and since the fall of the Dark Lord he had sequestered himself away, it was time to mend bridges and bring him back to himself.

He meandered around the house slowly looking in doors to see if his brother was in any of them, in the kitchen he found Kreacher who was cooking something that looked absolutely delicious.

"Kreacher, do you know where Regulus is hiding today?" Sirius asked him with a kind voice. Ever since their mother had died and Reg had become his master the elf was a lot easier to be around and was helpful when needed.

"He's in the same place as usual, master Sirius, he's got bottles surrounding him, Kreacher doesn't know what to do anymore" the elf said with a concerned frown.

"Don't worry Kreacher, I'll take care of it" he backed out of the room again and up the stairs to the library.

Pushing the door open he heard the slide of glass along the wood floors and knew that once he looked into the room properly there would be bottles littering the floor, he pulled his wand out and eviscerated them into nothing so he didn't have to see what his brother had become.

He summoned a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water, walking in he saw his brother crouching in one corner of the room, he shook his head and walked over to him, getting down to eye level he spoke, "Reg, this really has to stop, do you care about Kreacher? Have you seen what this is doing to him?"

Regulus looked up into the molten grey eyes that resembled his and shook his head, no he hadn't, he didn't care for life anymore he had done horrible things as a Death Eater and he couldn't take them back.

"Reg you have to stop beating yourself up, I am here to help you, but you need to want my help"

"I can't go out there and face what I've done Siri, what would everyone think?" He stated in a timid tone.

"You won't be alone, and if anyone says anything they will have to deal with me, understand? You aren't alone, my friends are even sitting by to help because you are family to me so that makes you their family" Sirius looked into Regulus' desolate, grey eyes and hoped that he was getting through to him.

Even if they only left the house to go to another house, that would be a big step. Regulus nodded his head and stood slowly, shivering as if he was cold but Sirius expected it was withdrawals from the alcohol, yet another thing that he would have to help his little brother defeat, but he was ready.

"Siri, I'm sorry for how I treated you at school, it was all apart of the package of being a Death Eater" he spat the last two words out as if they made him physically sick to say.

"I know, brother, I took no offence to it, I'm sorry for leaving you in this situation" he said looking down at his feet knowing that nothing he could say would make up for what he had left his brother to deal with.

"You deserved to get out Sirius, I should have had the courage you had, but I got sucked in" they both walked out of the library taking one large step toward building a better relationship between them and helping Regulus survive the loss of a big part of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Niffler and Gold Rings

**Written for Rose Askoriya! Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein have been together for two years and Newt is ready to propose when he goes to he finds that the ring is missing... The Niffler has struck again. Inspired by a random post I saw on Facebook.**

 **Chapter Text**

 **Niffler and Gold Ring-**

Newt Scamander walked into the restaurant twenty minutes late, he had been ready in time and prepared to ask the big question but one of his Occamy had seemed sick so he stayed behind to make sure that it was alright.

Knowing that Tina would understand he came in and noticed her sitting at the table with a glass of wine in hand and a book lying on the table.

He walked over and sat down, "how was your day?" Starting off easy he would work his way up to asking her to marry him.

"It was good until my boyfriend was late to our anniversary dinner!" She gave him a look of questioning.

"Sorry… Sierra was looking a bit peaky" a sad weight to his shoulders showing that he was being honest nullified her.

"She is okay now, right? We can go home and have our dinner there so we can watch her!" Sounding slightly worried she went to stand, Newt placed his hand over hers stopping her from moving.

"It's okay Jacob and Queenie are with her, we are going to enjoy this night out with creatures put out of our minds."

Tina smiled at him and nodded, a waitress came over and took their order and then left them be for a while.

Gaining his courage he took a deep breath in and then spoke, "Tina, you make me the happiest wizard in the world!"

Tina looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and saw the love shining across at her as she went to speak and tell him how she felt- he stood from his chair and came to beside her kneeling on the soft, carpeted floor he pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

Looking back at her was an empty box she smiled, "The Niffler?"

Newt looked confused at this and looked at the box… "the Niffler"

Tina smiled over at him, "I know what you were planning on asking and the answer is yes! Yes I will marry you, Newt Scamander."

Newt stood up and grabbed her up into his arm and moved his lips so they were slanted over hers and before they connected, "I love you Tina"

Pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes and smiled "I love you too, Newt."

They both sat down and enjoyed their meal and their anniversary, toasting to the hope of many more years together


End file.
